


Во тьме

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mushrooms, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Все плохо, мицелий хочет есть.В тексте небольшая отсылочка на фильм Д. Аронофски «Фонтан».





	Во тьме

_Доктор Калбер иногда чувствовал себя келпианцем._  
В учебниках по ксенобиологии редко упоминаются особые отношения этой расы со смертью, но Хью не понаслышке знал о способности келпианцев чувствовать приближающийся конец. И иногда он как никто понимал Сару и его соплеменников.  
Работая врачом, Хью со временем выработал особое шестое чувство. Когда входишь в палату к пациенту в тяжелом состоянии, иногда не чувствуешь ничего, а иногда в воздухе витает какой-то особый запах. Сладковатый, но в то же время терпкий и сухой, так пахнут экспонаты музеев и надгробные камни на древних кладбищах Земли. Этот запах не улавливает не один газоанализатор, но Хью безошибочно определял его. Запах смерти - приборы выдают оптимистичные прогнозы, анализы весьма многообещающие, но доктор знает, что этого пациента уже не спасти.  
Потом Хью возвращался в каюту, Пол крепко обнимал его и пытался убедить в прописной истине, что всех не спасти, а сам доктор изо всех старался избавиться от проклятого запаха, которых слышал только он.  
  
И сейчас, лежа в густых зарослях мицелия, Калбер едва переводит дыхание, которое мучительно сбивается от знакомого запаха. Хью знает, что громадная грибница умирает, и с особой болью приходит осознание, что в этом косвенно виноват его муж. Кто знал, что сумасшедшие скачки во времени и пространстве просто разрывают на части сеть. Тихоходки и другие обитатели мицелия находились в симбиозе с ней, но флуктуации, которые порождали скачки громадного звездолета, рвали грибницу, как с силой брошенный теннисный мяч разрывает паутину.  
Как жаль, что нужно было умереть, чтобы узнать об этом.  
  
Еще один существенный недостаток - полное отсутствие ощущения времени. Иногда Хью кажется, что он лежит на ковре шевелящихся щупалец целую вечность. (Щупалец? Серьезно, доктор Калбер, вы совсем забыли астромикологию, нет у них никаких щупалец). Иногда он думает, что еще буквально вчера он был в лазарете, заботился о Поле и остальных членах экипажа, и только по глупой, беспощадной случайности оказался... здесь. Можно ли считать этот островок мицелия “тем светом”?.. Наверное можно, учитывая то, что Хью даже не знает, в каком измерении и времени сейчас находится.  
  
В принципе, если лежать и не шевелиться, боли почти нет. Мицелий решил любым способом избавиться от нежелательных гостей и просто метаболизировал их. Хью чувствует, как армиллярия отвоевывает все больше и больше места на его теле, проникает под кожу, целые россыпи черно-синих прожилок виднеются под темной кожей. Он словно врастает в грибницу, и она медленно видоизменяет человеческую плоть во что-то безопасное для сети.  
  
Даже если бы он захотел встать, то не смог бы сделать этого, не покалечив себя еще больше, нити мицелия держат прочно.  
Хью несколько раз пытается вырваться, но это заканчивается чудовищной болью, армиллярия, почуяв неладное, еще сильнее впивается в тело и готова разорвать его, но не отпустить.  
  
Иногда доктор заходится беззвучными рыданиями, позволяя мучительную жалость к самому себе: он медленно умрет тут, никогда не увидит семью, друзей и мужа. Он должен предупредить астромикологов о том, что путешествия по мицелию смертельно опасны, что рано или поздно армиллярия перейдет в активное наступление. Хью с болью осознает, что теперь уже никак не поможет Полу, и у того есть все шансы оказаться на его месте. Представляя, как его любимого медленно расщепляет мицелий, Калбер глухо стонет.  
  
Нет, ему уже никогда не встать.  
  
В какой-то момент изувеченная кожа с синими прожилками трещит и расходится, и Хью беззвучно кричит от ужаса: мицелий решил прочно обосноваться в его теле, выпустив плодовые тела. Плоть просто лопается, в прорехах видно желтовато-коричневые острые шляпки армиллярии, пробившие дорогу сквозь мышцы и внутренности. От боли перед глазами полыхают слепяще-белые огни, но доктор лишен возможности потерять сознание. Он просто молча смотрит, как из его брюшной полости медленно проклевываются все новые и новые плодовые тела.  
  
Он почему-то вспоминает один из странных старых фильмов, который когда-то показывал ему Пол. Тогда он буквально валился с ног от усталости, поэтому из всего кино запомнил только историю о человеке, который отправился на край света в поисках загадочного древа жизни. Когда мифическое растение все же нашлось, все пошло совсем не по плану и оно просто сожрало путешественника, проросло сквозь его плоть роскошными белыми цветами, выпило кровь и вытащило из безжизненного тела все что смогло. Критики видели в этом кино скрытый философский смысл, но тогда уставший как собака Хью сделал глубокомысленный вывод о технике безопасности при Первом контакте.  
  
Сейчас истекающий кровью, надежно схваченный мицелием и обреченный мучительно умирать Хью как никогда понимает того путешественника. Они зашли в чужие земли, не зная о них ровным счетом ничего, они самоуверенно думали, что знают все об этом уголке Вселенной. Быть расщепленным до аминокислот и поглощенным мицелием – вполне приемлемая цена за такое безрассудство.  
  
Поэтому доктор Калбер апатично наблюдает за тем, как все новые и новые шапки грибов покрывают его тело, понимая, что грядет скорая смерть всего – грибница обречена на умирание, и сотни миров вместе с ней. Эта мысль почему-то не наводит ужаса – трудно испугать того, кто уже фактически мертв.  
  
Еще спустя какое-то время Хью внезапно понимает, что окончательно ослеп. Единственное, что ему перепадает из внешнего мира, это собственное надсадное дыхание и едва слышный влажный треск плоти, когда армиллярия окончательно вступает в свои права.  
  
Осознание _неправильности_ происходящего приходит неожиданно и с существенным опозданием. Доктор все чаще проваливается в забытье, тело просто отключается, не выдерживая бешеного роста грибницы. Сознание спутывается окончательно, Хью не знает, почему мозг все еще работает, хотя тело на добрых две трети проедено насквозь. В какой-то момент все становится абсолютно неважным, кроме одного.  
  
Пол.  
  
Он должен вытащить его.  
  
Ассимиляция его тела имела единственный плюс: сроднившись с мицелием, Калбер, точнее то, что осталось от его разума, получил неограниченный доступ к ресурсам сети. И судя по тому, как судорожно корчились отдельные части грибницы, ее покой снова нарушило вмешательство людей. Хью не знает, что ищет тут Пол на этот раз, но понимае, что его нужно вернуть обратно как можно быстрее.  
  
Грибница агонизирует, и запросто поглотит любого, кто рискнет путешествовать по ней. Все внутри горит от яркого, почти болезненного волнения, и Калбер не уверен, что все еще может отличать инстинкты мицелия от собственных мыслей. Его Пол где-то рядом. И он ему нужен.  
  
Калбер из последних сил рвется из зарослей армиллярии. Боль сбивает дыхание, и доктор уверен, что если бы к нему вернулось зрение, он бы увидел собственные внутренности, порванные в клочья грибницей. В горле стоит кровь, кашель разрывает грудную клетку, Хью сплевывает мерзкие осклизлые комки… чего-то. Борьба с организмом не менее древним, чем Вселенная сама по себе бесполезна, а полная темнота придает ей привкус отчаяния. Калбер пытается кричать, но голосовые связки напрочь разорваны мицелием.  
  
Боль чуть не оглушает его, но в конце концов Хью удается освободить руки. На ощупь на левой руке до локтевого сустава практически нет плоти, только обрывки мышц и шапки грибов, прикрепившиеся прямо к кости. Впрочем, Калбер не может сказать наверняка, потому что на правой кисти осталось только три пальца.  
  
Ослепший и немой, он отчаянно рвется к Полу. Хью чувствует, что он где-то рядом, и все его существо из последних сил борется с грибницей. Калбер понимает, что выглядит не лучше зомби, что просто не знает, как можно сказать Полу, чтобы тот убирался отсюда как можно быстрее.  
  
Он слышит возмущенное шевеление мицелия, и чувствует, как его собственная истерзанная плоть кусками падает на пол.  
  
_Хью нужен Полу, он должен выдержать это все ради него, должен выстоять… Доктор наконец поднимается на ноги – точнее, на то, что осталось от ног – и делает неуверенный шаг. Он знал, какое жуткое зрелище собой представляет, но пожалуйста, пусть Пол выберется отсюда живым и…_  
Единственное чувство, доступное сейчас Калберу – это слух. Барабанные перепонки пронзает дикий вопль ужаса и боли, и доктор знает, кому он принадлежит. Пол сам нашел его, и ему нужно… нужно…  
  
То, что осталось от доктора Хью Калбера, неловко заваливается вперед и падает, падает, падает в бездонную тьму.  
  
Но есть ничтожная вероятность того, что найдется тот, кому удастся его удержать.  



End file.
